Inorganic medicinal chemistry continues as an emerging field with tremendous potential for development of new metal-based drugs for therapy, imaging and other medical applications. The 2012 Metals-in-Medicine GRC will bring together PhD scientists and clinicians from academia, industry and government to discuss the latest developments in the field known as medicinal inorganic chemistry in the relaxed environment of a Gordon Research Conference. We will attract as many students, postdocs and young investigators to this meeting as possible by offering conference stipends and small travel awards to a few individuals and by bringing attention to a few young investigators who bring their best ideas to the meeting through oral poster presentations. The organizers of the 2012 Metals-in-Medicine Gordon Research Conference (GRC) have four specific aims. First, is to illustrate and teach about the successes of recently approved metal-based drugs. Second, our invited speakers will illustrate new research opportunities in important health-related disorders. Third, encourage future generations of young scientists to get involved with interdisciplinary research early in their careers. Several young investigators who attend will be offered an opportunity to present their work orally at our afternoon poster sessions. The more senior leading investigators in the field will be asked to participate in these presentation by offering them guidance and feedback. Fourth, to provide a nucleating forum for researchers in medicinal inorganic chemistry. We believe that bringing together the most prominent researchers in academics, pharmaceutical development, government labs and clinicians from around the world will provide a fertile ground for exchange of ideas and opportunities for new collaborations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The importance of metal ions in controlling many biochemical processes is often overlooked in the design of new therapeutics in favor of organic-based drugs. Nevertheless, the importance of Fe, Ca, Mg, Cu and Zn chemistry in controlling biological processes cannot be overstated in the design of new drugs for many human diseases. The 2012 Metals-in-Medicine GRC will bring together PhD scientists and clinicians from academia, industry and government to discuss the latest developments in the field known as medicinal inorganic chemistry in the relaxed environment of a Gordon Research Conference.